


That Means A Lot

by hxmestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmestuck/pseuds/hxmestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has leaned to never expect anything to go the way he wants.<br/>This time is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Means A Lot

“Sollux, dinners ready” Mituna called up the stairs to Sollux.  
Sollux leant back on his chair, legs still propped up against the desk.  
He paused his music and quit the Word document he was working on and saving it promptly.  
The yellow-blood staggered down the stairs, his right leg feeling slightly tingly from earlier.  
He’d been in a foul mood for most of the day, school sucked and the journey home was shit. He already hated mealtime with his family enough, he didn’t need to extra burdens of a bad mood and terrible mood swings.  
Sollux eventually made it down the two flights of stairs, tripping over most of them because of his numb leg.  
He reminded himself not to sit like that again before dinner.

Psiioniic was in the kitchen, placing the food down onto the plate from the steaming pan that he was holding. The oldest troll didn’t feel the need to use his psionics to hold the pan. In this case, he thought it was best seeing as he was pretty clumsy and would most likely end up dropping the pan and the food.  
Mituna was already sat at the table, his Gameboy firmly held in his hands. His faced showed many emotions as he was playing.  
Sollux let a faint smile wash over his face as he watched his older brother concentrating.  
“What’re you playing MT?” Sollux asked, walking over slowly to look over his brothers shoulder before sitting down next to him.  
“Just Pokémon! I just caught a Rapidsjdfh- RapidasaRGH!” Mituna became agitated quickly, slamming his handheld on the table.  
“’Tuna…calm it okay? Yeah I got it, you caught a Rapidash, it’s cool” Sollux looked up at Mituna and smiled reassuringly. Even though he was having a shit day he’d always try and cheer up his brother.  
“O-Okay…I’m sorry” Mituna timidly picked up his Gameboy to check if it was still okay, luckily it was all in contact.  
The Psiioniic came through with plates loaded with food. Naturally, he had put a smaller amount on Sollux’s plate. Sollux didn’t eat much anyway so he was glad that The Psiioniic understood his eating habits and didn’t question them.  
Mituna paused his game and set the handheld down next to him, picking up his knife and fork and started to eat quickly. Mituna ate so much more than Sollux did but always made out to be thinner than Sollux, which was quite an amazement in it’s own ways. 

“How was school then boys?” The yellow-blood sat at the head of the table spoke.  
“It was really really good! Tulip and I got an A in Computer Graphics together for our project!” Mituna beamed at his father.  
“Ah that’s brilliant ‘Tuna, what about you Sollux? Anything good happen” He looked over to the youngest Captor.  
“Not especially…” Sollux replied looking down at his plate and playing with his food.  
Sollux was being placed into a fouler mood than he was before, sinking to his lowest mood. He hadn’t had one of these feelings in ages but mock exams were coming up and he was being put under pressure by most of his teachers.  
“That’s a shame, say how’re things with you and the youngest Vantas?” The Psiioniic looked over to Sollux, grinning slightly.  
Sollux just sighed, looking up and faking a smile.  
“We’re fine Dad, you don’t need to keep asking me” He huffed out a reply.  
“Someones stressy” Mituna whispered under his breath. Sollux clenched his fists slightly, he wasn’t one to get angry with his brotherbut with his bipolar mood swings boiling up inside him, he wasn’t In the mood.  
“Shut up Mituna” Sollux growled slightly, attempting to eat some mashed potato.  
Mituna whined, sinking down slightly.  
“I-I’m sorry Sol..” He pouted like a child but Sollux ignored him.  
“Sollux, don’t be so hard on your brother…you know he has…’issues’” His dad said quietly.  
“I have issues too you know! I swear to god all you do is focus on Mituna all the time!” Sollux pushed his food away, starting to get angry.  
The Psiioniic just looked at him disappointingly and Mituna just ate his food, oblivious to what was going on around him.  
“Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right” Sollux glared at him, slamming his fist onto the table.  
“Sollux, stop this nonsense! I’m sick and tired of you always acting so anti social around us, you’re always cooped up in your room and you never come to socialise with your own family!” The eldest Captor replied, trying to keep things calm.  
“Why do you think I’m always fucking antisocial with my ‘family’! You never take a proper interest in me anyway! I feel like my friends are more of a family then you are to me!” Sollux stood up, pushing his chair under and running up to his room. He got up to his room and slammed the door shut.

Sollux sat on his bed, a blanket wrapped around him and his phone held up to his ear.  
Coincidently, he was on the phone to the youngest Vantas that his father was on about earlier.

“KK, I swear I hate this family sometimes! They don’t understand anything”  
He heard his friend chuckle on the other end of the line, he mimicked his voice and said ‘The don’t understand anything’  
“Oh shut up, you understand what I mean…He takes more of an interest in Mituna than I do with video games”  
Karkat sighed down the phone, trying to reason with the distraught and angry Captor on the other side.  
They talked it through, Karkat helping Sollux stay calm.  
In the end, Karkat managed to persuade Sollux into saying sorry his family.  
“How’d you always manage to persuade me KK?” Sollux laughed  
“Because you love me, now go say sorry and text me later” Karkat joked down the phone before hanging up.  
Sollux blushed stupidly before setting down his phone and standing up, not bothing to leave the blanket behind.  
His cheeks were streaked slightly with dry tears and he was coming down with a slight cold.  
Nevertheless, he trudged downstairs, walking past Mituna’s room in the process.  
He looked in to see that his older brother was already fast asleep, his small night-light glowing from his nightstand. He shut the door quietly before continuing downstairs.

The Psiioniic was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the local news.  
Sollux sat next to him, still wrapped up in the blanket from earlier.  
The older Gemini held Sollux close, his eyes not leaving the tv screen.  
“I’m sorry for earlier Dad, it’s just me being a douchey teenager I suppose..” Sollux said, sighing quietly.  
“It’s fine…I’m sorry myself, I know I leave you out sometimes and I know you’re just as important as anyone” He replied, smiley softly down at the younger one.  
“That means a lot…Thank you” Sollux finally replied, he curled up under the blanket and talked on about various stuff that happened in the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot while I write some more of DIC!
> 
> Hope you enjoy:3
> 
>  


End file.
